


A Small Obsession

by addie_akaashiiiiiiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie_akaashiiiiiiii/pseuds/addie_akaashiiiiiiii
Summary: lowkey hate this and its so short aaaaaaa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	A Small Obsession

Oikawa had just got out of his last class of the day, he was looking forward to seeing iwaizumi soon, they hadn't had a class together in a couple years, so he was usually lonely during class. 

Sure, he was the popular Oikawa Toruu, but even though he had so many friends, he felt alone most of the time. But not with Iwaizumi, he made Oikawa feel special. That's why he looked forward to seeing him after school everyday, because Iwaizumi made him so happy. 

He made his way down to Iwaizumi's class. When he got there, he stuck his head through the classroom door, "Hello, is Iwa-chan here?", he asked. A girl looked up at him and responded, "Mmm, no but i think he went to the left." Oikawa thanked the girl and wandered to the left hall, where he wondered why Iwaizumi went that way. His locker was to the right, and Oikawa's class too. 

Oikawa frowned as he walked down the hall, searching every face, hoping to find Iwaizumi's smile on one of them. When he got to the end of the hall, he was perplexed, where is iwa-chan? he thought. He walked up the nearby staircase, which led to the roof of the school. He might've gone here, since i can't find him anywhere else, Oikawa thought. 

Suddenly he heard voices. It sounded like two boys. Found you, Oikawa thought as he smiled and was ready to show himself to the two boys. But then he heard his name and stopped, it wouldn't hurt if i just listen, right? Then he stuck his head to the stairs, so that they couldn't spot him sitting there. 

This is what he heard: 

"I just don't know how to tell him, Makki" 

"Well just confess to him, like go to a park or something." 

(wait, iwa-chan has a crush, and boy?? why wouldn't he tell me) 

"hm, i guess.." 

"iwaizumi, im 99% sure that he's in love with you." 

*scoff* "and what about the other one percent, nevermind, i dont know why im telling you this"

Oikawa tried to hide as Iwaizumi came marching down the stairs, but Iwaizumi spotted him. His look of confusion suddenly turned to realization, then embarassment, "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE TRASHYKAWA" iwaizumi, yelled, still blushing profusely. "i- uhm- i was just looking for you.." Oikawa mumbled, ashamed. Iwaizumi sighed, "What did you hear?" "Well, uhm, you have a crush on a guy and you want to confess to him, i also heard my name, so..."

Iwaizumi looked down and put his hands in his pockets, "Are you smart enough to figure out what it means, dumbass" "Uhm, not really" Oikawa said, still puzzled. Iwaizumi grunted and said, "Its means i love you" then he marched down the stairs.

A few seconds later, Oikawa gasped as Makki called down, "Well thats one way to do it!" 

Oikawa ran after Iwaizumi and when he caught up to him, he smashed their lips together, and pulled him into an embrace, not caring that people were staring. As Iwaizumi looked s h o o k, Oikawa smiled and said, "I love you too, Iwa-chan!" He blushed, looked down, and said, "I might have a small obsession."

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey hate this and its so short aaaaaaa


End file.
